Sophie and Fitz
by Whatacucumber
Summary: After Flashback, Sophie and Fitz struggle with their relationship while a piece to the complex puzzle to defeat the Neverseen has to be solved.
1. Chapter 1

So this is for all of you Sophitz shippers from Keeper of the Lost Cities. *I don't own Keeper of the Lost Cities or the characters*

Sophie stepped from out of the glimmering light and shielded her eyes as she took in the sights of Havenfield. It was so good to be back home after the long time at Foxfire. She had been working there nonstop with her friends to try to crack the code they had recently discovered at Fitz and Biana's house where Alvar had stayed after losing _and _regaining his memory. Fitz was still angry he had missed the small yet huge clue. But Sophie had told everyone to go home, knowing they were all exhausted. Which led her here to Havenfield. Her Haven. She caught a glimpse of Grady wrestling with an oversized boar and was about to head over to say hi and help, but Edaline called out her name.

"Sophie!" she turned to look at where the achingly familiar voice was coming from and spotted her adoptive mother. Tears bloomed in her eyes as she rushed over.

"Oh Sophie. I'm so glad you're back!" Edaline squeezed her almost too tightly for such a fragile figure.

"Okay...I can't breathe" Sophie gasped for air. Edaline released her but still held her by the shoulders.

"How's Fitz?" Edaline gave her a knowing look. Sophie felt her face grow hot with embarrassment.

"I still haven't told him" she said softly, looking down to avoid Edaline's look. Edaline sighed.

"Sophie, you have to tell him sometime"

Sophie didn't meet her gaze.

"Well, I suppose you don't want to hail him on your imparted that's been hailed a few dozen times by him to ask about your Match list. Grady was about to feed it to Verdi" Edaline gave Sophie a small smile.

"I know I should tell him but he wasn't there for a while and I didn't want to break it to him especially after what he said earlier about how he could deal with the shame. I don't want to do that to him"

"Do what to him?" A pained voice called out. Keefe. Sophie sighed inwardly that it wasn't Fitz like she had hoped but then shook that thought off. Keefe was a little bitter with Fitz and her but still visited a lot.

"Keefe! Would you like some Custard bursts? I just made some?" Edaline offered. Keefe shook his head.

"No, I actually want to talk to Sophie if you don't mind" he fidgeted with his cape. Edaline nodded sadly and gave him a knowing look which he either didn't notice or pretended not to.

"Listen Sophie" Keefe began when Edaline was out of earshot," I'm happy for you and Fitz. Really. But you gotta tell him about your Match situation. Sooner or later he's going to find out and it might as well come from you."

Sophie sighed "I know, but everything's so new and I don't want to ruin anything with him."

"If I may offer some advice Miss Foster, Mr Vacker will be even madder if you don't tell him until later than if you just come clean now" Sandors voice came from the shadows. Keefe gave him a grin.

"Gigantor! It's been a while. Where are the rest of your bodyguard buddies?" Keefe searched for the rest of Sophie's Bodyguard entourage.

"Right here" snarled Bo. Sophie groaned and buried her head in her hands. She knew Ro would come out challenging Bo.

"Remind me again _why_ you decided to add _him_ to the Bodyguard buddy system?" Ro pointed her sword at Sandor. Sandor gritted his teeth and gripped his own sword. Sophie laid a hand on his arm before he could try to chop of Ro's hand.

"Guys, can you please just leave us to our conversation instead of eavesdropping?" Sophie pointedly asked.

"It's my job to eavesdrop to know if you're up to something that could endanger you" Sandor replied candidly. Sophie huffed and tugged on her eyelash. Keefe pulled away her hand.

"Hey, don't do that. Bad habits never help" Keefe said softly as he intertwined their fingers. Sophie gave him a weak smile, but inwardly didn't know what to do. Keefe has said he was fine with her and Fitz but she wasn't sure if she should be holding his hand. Then again, she knew if Keefe wouldn't have her to cling on to, he would do something irrational and she didn't need another friend gone. Tam's absence still stung. Sophie especially felt bad for Linh, who had been leaning heavily on Wylie for support. But she still helped out wherever she could. Sophie admired her for that but knew that Linh was still struggling massively.

"Keefe, I don't know what to do. With Tam gone and Fitz and me and being Unmatched and everything with the Neverseen,everything is just going wrong" Sophie leaned against Keefe. She felt his sharp intake of breath and once again thought of Fitz.

"Hey, we better go inside. It looks like it might rain" Keefes voice wavered. Sophie nodded and led him inside up to her room where she fell back onto her giant bed.

"Ugh. All of this is so new and I don't know what happens next with Fitz especially with everything that's going on" Sophie huffed and she hugged her knees tightly to her chest. Keefe gave her a sad look.

"Sophie, you need to talk to Fitz. He needs to know. Who knows what could happen next with the Neverseen" Keefe wouldn't meet her eyes. Sophie knew something was up.

"No jokes from The Hair?" Sophie pushed, trying to get at least a smile. Keefe said nothing.

"Keefe come on. Don't be mad at me. Please" Sophie pleaded, trying to take his hand. Keefe shrugged her away and gritted his teeth.

"I'm not _mad_ Sophie." Keefe muttered.

"Then why are you acting like this?I'm worried. I can't lose another person who's close to me" Sophie whispered. Keefe gave her a pained look.

"Just go talk to Fitz. I'm leaving" Keefe got up to head out and Sophie grabbed his arm, not wanting to face Fitz any sooner. "No, Sophie"

Keefe left without another word. But Sophie knew he was right. She _had_ to talk to Fitz. Might as well be now. She groaned as she headed out to the Leapmaster. Sandor followed her along with Bo, by Sophie couldn't see the rest of her guards, but wasn't about to question it. She took Bo and Sandors hand each and stepped into the glittering light that whisked her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: belongs to Shannon the Great

Also: I realize I might miss a couple details from the books and it might not completely match with the books but this is the best I can do.

Sophie squinted against the glare from the bright gates of Everglen as she stepped towards the mansion that the Vackers lived in.

"What's with you elves and all of the sparkles? What's the use for it?" Bo's cutting remark reminded Sophie of Ro's similar reaction to the glittering buildings the elves used to cover up a lot of dark secrets.

"Because why _not_ make things beautiful? There's no reason to live in such an ugly place like your Ravagog" Biana cut in with an equally scathing reply as she blinked into sight. Sophie nearly jumped as she was taken aback by Bianas Vanishing. She would never get used to Biana blinking in and out of vision but nevertheless walked over to give her best friend a hug.

"Did you find anything else out since last time?" Biana's voice betrayed how much she was struggling with everything going on despite her usual perfect appearance.

Sophie looked down and tugged out and eyelash before flicking it away. "No...I didn't. I was kinda hoping you did or Fitz did. That's partially why I'm here. That and I need to talk to Fitz"

Biana gave her a nod and walked with her to the entrance of Everglen's huge mansion. They ignored where Alvar used to live. Both Biana and Fitz were bitter about what had happened, so Sophie decided not to mention that.

The two girls walked inside to find Della pacing, looking unusually unkempt and disheveled. She was flashing in and out of visibility so much that Sophie's brain starated to get a little dizzy. Della spotted the girls and spread her arms wide.

"Sophie! It's been a while seen we've seen you around here!" Della gave Sophie a big hug. "Remember you're always welcome here"

Sophie smiled, remembering everything Della had done for her when she had just come into the elvin world.

Tears bloomed in her eyes and Della looked at her with concern. "Is everything okay Sophie?"

Sophie nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just for everything you've done for me.."

Della shook her head, "Sophie, don't apologize. You kids deserve some rest after everything that you've had to go through. I have to head back to the Black Swan in a bit, but Alden, Fitz, and Biana will be here so stay as long as you would like. I'd like to see more of you around here"

Sophie smiled faintly as Della vanished out of sight.

"Sophie" a voice croaked. Fitz. Sophie felt herself smile as she heard his voice. She turned around and felt her heart flutter like it always did when she caught a glimpse of his movie-star smile. He flashed his usual smile but this time there was something different about it.

Ever since Fitz had told her he liked her, things had been a little awkward. Of course Sophie liked him back and things were good, but with all that was going on they hadn't had time to talk about what they were going to do. And Sophie hadn't told him she would be Matchless. Her stomach did flips just thinking about his reaction.

Fitz tended to become aggressive and distant when faced with serious problems. Sophie hoped he wouldn't become like he had when Alden's mind had been broken. That had been one of the hardest things to deal with for Sophie: Fitz's rage. Especially when it was aimed at her.

She took a shaky breath as Forz hugged her, inhaling his somehow sweet scent. She shook her head of those thoughts.

"Fitz...I have something I need to talk to you about." Sophie hesitated and Fitz looked in her eyes earnestly. He seemed so nervous and Sophie inwardly smiled at his adorableness.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to talk. I promised Linh I would Hail her" Biana interrupted Sophie's thoughts and turned to leave, Vanishing out of sight, but not before giving Sophie a thumbs up.

Fitz tolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Sophie tried to talk but her mouth was dry and she couldn't bring herself to speak. Fitz rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"So... what did you need to tell me?" he asked.

_Do you need to communicate telepathically? _Fitz transmitted. Sophie jumped and Firz gave her a sheepish look.

_Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. _

_It's fine, I should probably just get this over with but please, **please, **don't get mad, alright? _

Fitz gave her a questioning look, but nodded in agreement. Sophie took a deep breath and shoved the words out of her head. Fitz stumbled backward, almost falling before he levitated.

_I'm matchless_


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: Thanks! I'm trying to make the characters as similar to the book as possible, but Fitz will not be mean. I didn't like how Shannon changed his character so I'm trying to make him more understanding.**

**Onward!**

Fitz blinked and cleared his throat before asking, "Wait what?"

Sophie nodded sadly, not able to meet his eyes.

"I understand if you...if you don't like me anymore or don't want to deal with all of this. I know you said before you couldn't deal with that kind of...shame" Sophie whispered the last part. She reached up to tug a eyelash and Fitz's hand grabbed hers softly.

"Sophie. You are the most incredible elf I have _ever_ met. If the world can't see that and understand that anyone lucky enough to have you could never be a Bad Match, then whatever. I won't be a Vacker" Fitz said, but Sophie saw through the front.

"Fitz you don't mean that. You're a Vacker and nothing can change that. I-I won't ever be able to live up to your legacy. To the Vacker Legacy. If I'm supposed to be a Bad Match then I don't want to drag you down with me. It's too much for me to ask of you after everything you've done for me" Sophie said quietly. She let go of the hand she'd been holding. Fitz started to try to say something but Sophie ran out before he could finish, leaving a crestfallen Fitz alone.

As Sophie leapt away, she brushed away her tears. Sure Fitz had been the first boy she liked, but she couldn't drag him down. Nothing would justify the scorn she'd bring on him and she knew he wouldn't be able to deal with it. But she had always thought Fitz didn't like her, what was different now? It was essentially the same. She ran up to her room ignoring the pleading of Edaline and locked herself in her giant room, feeling lonelier than she had when she was in the Forbidden Cities, getting bullied.

"I guess it didn't go well?" Keefe said sadly, sitting on her floor. Sophie jumped hearing his voice.

"Sorry" Keefe said softly, getting up to sit by Sophie on her enormous bed. Sophie held out her hand.

"Feel for yourself" Sophie was too tired of everything to care. She started breaking down, sobbing after everything that had happened.

"Why does the Neverseen have to be so evil and torture people? Why do elves have to get told they are good enough to marry or even _date_?" Sophie poured everything out and Keefe listened, no joke to tell.

"Hey", Keefe took Sophie's hand and she leaned on his shoulder, "I'm here. I'm here"

Sophie sighed and felt her eyes drooping as she fell back onto her cloud like bag. Keefe pulled a blanket over her and Sophie could've sworn he said something like "love you" but her brain was still fried from earlier.

She fell into a deep dreamless sleep, content despite her terrible day.

Sophie woke up to the sun blazing in her eyes and Keefe sketching on an old pad with something that looked like a golden pencil. She squinted her eyes and looked closer at it to realize it was her, sleeping. It was beautiful.

"That's not creepy at all" Sophie laughed as Keefe jumped when she spoke. Keefes eyes were bloodshot and he looked wild and restless but he laughed until he realized Sophie giving him a disapproving stare.

"You didn't sleep at all did you?" Sophie asked, getting up and walking over to her annoying mirror, Vertina.

"Ew, you look like you just got dragged in one of the animal pens" Vertina wrinkled her nose at Sophie and then softened at Sophie's melancholy posture. Vertina helped Sophie get ready and showed her how to pull her hair up into a pretty braided bun. Keefe stared at her when she was done and Sophie blushed and tugged at an eyelash.

"Wow, Foster you're finally doing something with your hair. But it will never look as good as mine" Keefe smirked as he mussed his usual style, but his restless look just made him seem like he hadn't slept in days. And maybe he hadn't.

"I can't believe you slept over. Grady's going to kill you and Edaline won't stop him I'm sure" Sophie wanted Keefe, but he shrugged.

"Aww, Gigabtor will explain we did nothing" Keefe turned red as he realized what he had just implied. Sophie coughed and thy both got up to go downstairs. Sophie waisted for the scolding of Edaline and the rage of Grady but it never came. They were nowhere in sight.


	4. Chapter4

**Smiles: Awww thank you! I'm trying to make this story like the originals to make the characters consistent but it can be tough because I'll forget a detail about one.**

**Anyways...**

"Uh, where's Grady and Edaline?" Keefe asked, peering into the huge rooms, but there was not a sigh of Sophie's adoptive parents.

"I believe Mr and Mrs Ruewen went to Everglen to discuss some things with the Vackers" Sandor's squeaky voice startled Sophie and she turned around to find her massive goblin bodyguard with his arms crossed and a firm look on his face. Keefe swallowed and looked like he was going to crack a joke, but Dex interrupted them.

"What's Keefe doing here?" Dex's voice sounded pained and Sophie winced, remembering everything that had gone down with her and Dex. Things were awkward, but definitley better.

"Oh, Keefe was just here to talk with me about the pin" Sophie explained even though it was entirely true but she didn't want to hurt Dex's feelings. "Keefe was just going anyway"

Keefe nodded and gave her a look as he leaped away.

"I thought you and Fitz were dating" Dex wouldn't meet Sophie's eyes.

Sophie swallowed "We're not dating. And I'm not even sure we ever will because of the whole...Bad Match thing"

Dex nodded understandingly. "I get it. I was just going to show you what I developed with Tinker's help" Dex handed her a small sphere with a small smile. It was silver and had a small sapphire in the middle.

"Uh, what is it?" Sophie was confused. Dex sighed and pressed the small gem, coating the ball in a liquid substance that somehow didn't drip off.

"It has a Panakes blossom and Youth in it so when you place it on someone's wound it will roll around, spreading the healing substance. I figure we'd need it for future...accidents" Dex grinned happily placing the ball on his hand and watching it expertly coat his hand with the blueish liquid. Dex's hand immediately looked somehow healthier. He handed it to Sophie and Sophie hugged him tightly.

"This is great Dex thanks" Sophie meant it. She'd had so many close calls with _all _of her friends. Now she at least had something to help and it reminded her of Calla.

Dex fidgeted with his tunic before awkwardly coughing. "Uh well my dad needs help with the shop so I better get back."

Sophie nodded and watched him leave. She was really glad they were still friends but it was a little tense. She was worried how he would deal with everything.

She sighed, thinking of all the trouble that matchmaking and romance had gotten her. She realized someone was hailing her and answered her Imparter.

A familiar brunette's face appeared.

"Sophie what did you do to my brother? Fitz is all mad and not even Mr Snuggles can make him happy" Biana said, raising an eyebrow at Sophie. Sophie groaned inwardly.

"I told him about the whole Bad Match thing and I don't know. I don't want him to suffer through the scorn. Things are complicated" Sophie put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples, fighting the massive headache threatening to come.

"Sophie, he really likes you and I get that you don't want to hurt him but did you ever think that he can handle it? You didn't even give him a chance to respond. I'm really worried about you too and Keefe too"

"Keefe?" Sophie fried to play dumb but Biana once again raised her eyebrow, not buying the facade.

"Sophie, open your eyes. There were three boys absolutely smitten with you. I know you don't want to hear it, but it's true. You're just to thick headed to admit it. Maybe it's that impenetrable mind of yours or just how you were raised, but guys _like_ you. I wish guys liked me" Biana said wistfully and Sophie turned red with embarrassment and opened her mouth to protest but Biana shook her head.

"No, Sophie, it's true. I don't know what makes you tell yourself you're not pretty or something but those guys like you" Biana sighed. "Maybe Dex got over it but the other two...they are _head over heel_s_" _

Sophies brain took a moment to process all of this. She knew Fitz, but Keefe? She loved him but she wasn't sure it was like that. It had always been Fitz: the first boy she met who showed her the world she belonged in.

"Girl you got to get it together. Tam is gone now and we need to work on defeating the Neverseen. But that doesn't mean you can't think about yourself once in a while. I really would like to see. it's you and Fitz together because I know it would make you both happy, but if you can't see that maybe you should spare Fitz, because he's really depressed because of what you did. You can't keep giving him signs and say you like him and then go gallanting off to comfort Keefe. He thinks he's not good enough. I don't know what to tell you Soph, but you need to get it together sooner rather than later"

Biana left and Sophie was left alone with her thoughts. Did Fitz really think he wasn't good enough? Sophie groaned and sunk down on her bed. Great, she messed up her chances with the gorgeous boy who liked her. Not to mention Keefe. It seemed that no matter what dangerous situation that she was in, her world seemed to focus on her love life.


End file.
